Canyons of Green Crystals
by ashangel101010
Summary: Image by BriannaLRandom. Set during and after the "Transwarped" episodes. Wishes can come true, but like magic, all wishes have a price. For Sari, her wish alters Bumblebee beyond recognition. For Skywarp, his wish will take him back to the place where he first died. The AllSpark facilitates their wishes, but at the price of changing their futures.
1. AllSpark: Creation

Canyons of Green Crystals Prologue

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Green Bird from Cowboy Bebop

* * *

_"Bumblebee, DON'T!"_ Sari pleads to her friend. She wants Bumblebee away from her. She wants to be away from the city. She wants to be away from a world that could explode from her touch. Everything she touches is destroyed and can never be created again. Yet, she has a grievous slip in her memory, or is it processor since she is half robot? She forgets that Bumblebee is her friend. He would do anything to reassure her, to help her. Even if it means disobeying Prime for the billionth, fucking time.

"…" Bumblebee does not believe in Primus. Or in Unicron. His Creator didn't want him to grow up to be zealous nut about all-powerful beings that may not exist. Yet, at this very instant, he feels like his spark is being ripped apart by those omnipotent beings. He knows in another flinch that he will be obliterated by his own friend. And what's worse, he does not even have the time to tell Sari that this wasn't her fault. Because, in his way of thinking, it is not her fault. She is just a kid who underestimated her key. And she was underestimated by her own team.

"_Oh please, God or AllSpark, don't let him die. Just let him breathe again!"_ Sari wished inwardly, while watching her best friend being charge up like he was going to explode. She makes another mistake, but she cannot be faulted for her error because of her emotional distress. Robots cannot breathe. The AllSpark knows that, but her wish shall be granted.

Bumblebee's final thoughts do not revolve around Sari. He is not thinking about her horrified, self-loathing expression. He is not thinking about his teammates, watching with dread as Bumblebee is meticulously vaporized. He is not thinking of his Creator who told him to never leave Klo. Instead, he is thinking of his home, his childhood home and the source of his ambition. He knows that he is being selfish, but he feels like he's been selfless enough. After all, he is sacrificing his spark.

His processor is drifting at speeds faster than lightning to his home. His home which sat at the crossroads of the geographical features that defined his planet. To the north lay deserts with sand so golden that it made his Creator look gray. To the south lay the lakes of sulfur that used to be home to the pacifistic Klovians. North and south didn't matter to Bumblebee, but east and west did. East and west were surrounded by canyons of green, jutting crystals. Some canyons were deep enough to fit millions of Omega Supremes. He used to love touching the crystals, feeling the sharpness and ancientness emitted from those natural wonders.

"_I just want to go home. I just want to see my canyons of crystals again!" _Bumblebee's last thoughts are his wish. A wish that the AllSpark may or may not grant.

Bumblebee explodes with enough energy to knock back his fellow teammates. He is gone.

* * *

Skywarp is a clone. He is just a clone of the cowardly part of Starscream. He knows this quite well. Starscream and the other clones never fail to remind him of this, even if it's in a form of a backhanded compliment. He is not strong. He is not smart. He is not a person. He is just a cowardly clone. Yet, is it truly cowardly for this clone to want to live so desperately? Knowing full well that he'll just be abused verbally by Thundercracker? He doesn't want to die like the last time. He doesn't want to be blown up again. But fate repeats itself. And Blurr just had to make the suggestion that spelled out Skywarp's demise.

Thundercracker is firing rapidly with absolutely no concern for Skywarp's safety. Or heeding Blurr's warning of not using too much energy. Skywarp is in pain, but he cannot whimper. He cannot make a sound because his processors feel like they are being melted. The AllSpark shard is thrumming in his mind like a spark would. Skywarp doesn't have a spark because he doesn't have any Creators. He's just a clone of a mech that had Creators, but those Creators would never be his. He almost wishes that he could have a spark because maybe he wouldn't be just a coward. Yet, the heat and energy would have melted his weak spark by now.

"Stop-stop-stop-stop-too-much-power!" Blurr is screeching out, but he is lucky that his body is insulated enough to take the punishing heat. Yet, the intelligence officer pities Skywarp. The timid Seeker is taking all the abuse from the arrogant Seeker. He wishes he could save Skywarp, but he has to get back to Cybertron. Even if it costs the life of a pitiful mech.

"_I wish I was a person and far away from here!"_ The AllSpark fragment pulses for it is the miracle of life. It can grant wishes like it did for Sari. His fragment tells him this, but Skywarp has doubts because the organic is a person. Even Starscream says that the little organic is more of a person than the coward will ever be. The scorching heat reaches its peak. The explosion occurs, which frees Thundercracker and Blurr.

Skywarp is melting, but the AllSpark fragment grants him his wish. Skywarp's last thoughts are from his last half-life. He thinks of Earth and of a warehouse where he was ransomed. There was a Ninja-bot and a bounty hunter arguing. His purpose was to be a bomb to wipe out Megatron and everyone else within the bomb's radius. It wasn't a pleasant place, but better than the mines. The mines that are so dark and filled with mechs that inflict so much pain.

"_I don't want to be just a coward."_ Skywarp thinks before vanishing like Bumblebee. The AllSpark can create and destroy. Yet, those affected have to do everything else.

* * *

**Author's Comments-** _"Canyons of Green Crystals"_ is meant to be a replacement for _"Poisoned Memory"_ because I cannot remember where I was going with the story.


	2. Bumblebee: Honey

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter One

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Youth by Daughter

* * *

Before he could even suck in his first breath, the canyons of green crystals are gleaming inside his head. He tries to touch the crystals, to feel the ancient sharpness from those shining rocks. Cruelly, he is just caressing the air. He is not in his canyons of green crystals. He is….somewhere.

This place is a canyon. He knows it is a canyon from the high, rocky walls. However, it's not the canyon he knows. He touches the walls, hoping to feel the same ancientness as the green crystals. However, he feels bumps in the seemingly smooth surface. Far too young.

He looks up, hoping that he could find his green crystals in the sky. He is greeted with the sight of the dark, angry sky. He knows, somehow, if the sky is that color then a storm is coming. He has to find his way out of this juvenile canyon.

He walks, feeling the disappointing rocks pierce him. He can feel an ache in his…..stomach. He is hungry. He needs nourishment to make the ache in his stomach go away. Like the clouds eclipsing the sky.

He comes across a hive when the first drop of rain hits the reddish ground. He sees…..things flying around the hive. He cannot recall the name of those things, but he does remember that inside the hive is some kind of energy source. Honey.

He approaches the hive, hearing the sky rumble like his stomach. The hive is a lighter color than the canyon's walls, but looks fragile and almost defenseless. He can see the things flying out of the hive. They are rumbling like the sky.

More raindrops fall, and he feels a piercing pain on his…arm. He can see one of those things fall to the ground. The pain in his arm subsides, but he still feels hurt. He wants to give the same pain to those things. He wants to have…stingers like them.

And…..he has stingers like them. The stingers are the color of the dark sky, but with some color of the rain. He points his stingers at the hive and concentrates on hurting them like they had hurt him.

_**BLAM!**_

The hive bursts apart. Those things no longer exist. The rain pierces the burnt pieces of the hive. He can see ash-tinged honey being carried away by the rain. He has returned the things' pain, but at the expense of the honey.

He looks up at the sky and opens his mouth. He does not make a sound like the sky or those things. He can taste the rain in his mouth. He is hoping it would ease the pain in his stomach. It does not.

He can hear something coming from behind him. From the path that he took. He can hear sloshing and stomping like the ground is sticking to the something. He turns around to see the something.

The something has arms like he does, but the color of the something is like the palest shade of the ground. There are short, brown tendrils on the something's…..head. The…eyes of the something reminds him of the rain.

Like the swiftness of the energy from his stingers, he realizes that the something can cause him pain too. Even if the something lacks stingers. He does not want to be in pain again. He points his stingers at her.

The something takes a step back and creates a new sound. The sound is caused from the something's…foot hitting the puddle on the ground. He looks down and finally sees himself.

He looks similar to the something. He is a different color than her. It is like the sky and ground mixed together to create his color. His…hair is as yellow as the things that hurt him. His eyes are as bright as the sky could be.

Perhaps, he is like the something. Maybe, the something is here to help him. Help ease the pain in his stomach. He looks up at the something. The something is shaking like the rain from the clouds.

He looks at his stingers and realizes that…she is…in pain by the sight of his stingers. He does not want to give her any pain. The stingers go away and are replaced with….hands that are the same color as his….skin.

The something stops shaking. He approaches her and his feet make sounds with the puddles. She does not…..run away. He is close to her, but not painfully close like the thing was to his skin. She speaks, but he does not understand her words. He decides to speak like her, but much clearer.

"Honey." He wants the energy source. She stares at him without blinking. Until a bright flash comes from the sky. She makes a loud sound and turns back to the path. He runs after her. If he follows her, he could get honey. The honey will ease his pain.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **For this story, I'm going to upload two chapters at once. The purpose of two chapters is to go to different POVs. This time it is Bumblebee's POV, while the next chapter is Skywarp's POV. It's not in first person, more like third person limited. Also, the girl in this chapter is not an OC. She's actually one of my favorite female humans in the Transformers series.


	3. Skywarp: Born from a Wish

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Two

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Promise (Reprise) from Silent Hill 2

* * *

Skywarp feels cold and wet. The last time he had felt this way was when he was back on the moon. Starscream told him about monsters residing inside the moon rocks, waiting for a coward to feast upon.

He didn't recharge like the rest of the clones. His optics were too busy staring at the moon rocks. The monsters that were going to come out and tear him apart. He was scared, more scared than he normally was. He couldn't control himself. He sprung an oil leak.

However, oil feels thicker than this. Skywarp looks around to see himself in a warehouse. The same warehouse where he was turned into a bomb. It's dark and cold. He can see webs and furry, evil things running across the moldy floor.

He whimpers and stands up. He notices that the warehouse is a lot bigger than the last time. He looks down to find a puddle. The moon, glowing and malicious, provides a light in the uncomfortable darkness.

He sees himself for the first time since….his second death. He chokes back a scream. He is not a Seeker anymore. He isn't even a Cybertronian anymore. He is…..a hideous, deformed organic!

He is a sickening shade of the moon, a white far too pale to be considered white. His face and nose is pointy like Starscream's heels. His…..eyes are red and big like a monster from his nightmares. He has….black hair that messily points in every direction.

He has something resembling a cable, but the sight of it disgust him. He gets away from the puddle. He is afraid to look at himself again. He slips out of the ruins of the warehouse. He needs….a safe place.

There are lights in the darkness of the night. But none of them offer him safety. The organic stores are closed. His…feet ache after walking through the city. He looks down to see some red stuff leaking from his feet.

He continues to walk, in hopes of a safe place. Somewhere warm and bright. Somewhere that wasn't filled with….other organics. Starscream told him that organics will spit acid at you if they are in a group.

His feet are throbbing with pain. Enough pain for Skywarp to whimper like he got scorned by Slipstream. He looks behind him to see a trail of red in his wake. He has a feeling that this is why he's in pain.

He finds a….safe place. The safe place is yellow and has many broken windows. Yet, there are lights. He can see shadows of beings that are far too large to be organics. He, with a joy that almost pushes back his fear, realizes that this is the Autobots' hideout.

Starscream told him that Autobots protect organics. They cannot hurt him now since he's an organic! He rushes across the gravel, leaving even more red stuff in his wake. He reaches the door and knocks on it. He knocks hard enough for purple, painful splotches to form on his hands.

The door opens. In a cruel twist of fate, an organic is standing before him. The organic is shorter than him, but less gangly. The organic has short, red hair with impossibly blue eyes like an Autobot. She is dark in color, but her….attire is light. The organic is smiling.

"Please, I'm afraid." He croaks out, hoping the organic won't hurt him. The organic's eyes become dim. The smile is gone from her face. He has seen this look before. He has seen it many times on Starscream's merciless face.

The organic is disappointed. Like Starscream has always been with him. He does not know if it is because of his first words as an organic. However, he remembers why Starscream would always be disappointed with him.

It's because he's a coward. It's because he is afraid of everything. It's because he would be nothing more than a coward. Liquid comes from his eyes. Even as an organic, he is nothing more than a coward.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **The story is pretty much divided between Bumblebee's and Skywarp's situations as organics. I'm not going to strictly follow the episodes of the series. Time wise, Bumblebee and Skywarp are very close. Maybe, off by a few hours due to their locations.


	4. Alexis: Artificial

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Three

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey

* * *

Alexis Thi Dang hates thunderstorms. She hates the loud sounds thunder can make. Even as a child, she has always hated the crashing and clashing rumbles of thunder. What's worse is that she's being chased by some naked "man" during a thunderstorm. She curses Rad and Carlos for getting her into this predicament.

Rad called her this morning to tell her that the artificial canyon was finally going to be opened to the public. He wanted her to be the first non-scientist to check it out with him. She said she would go after lunch because she had morning classes. They were supposed to meet at his apartment and then proceed to the canyon together.

When she got there, Carlos was waiting for her instead of Rad. He had a nervous look on his tan face like he knew she was going to be displeased by what he had to say. He played the unfortunate messenger and told her that Rad received a call that Dr. Jones need him in the lab ASAP. In a fit of masochism, she asked who exactly called Rad. Carlos swallowed deeply and told her that it was Sally, Dr. Jones's spunky and flirty daughter. The phrase "coquettish bitch" popped into Alexis's mind.

Carlos quietly suggested that she and Rad could check out the canyon some other time. Alexis got even more annoyed because, instead of just sending her text, Rad made Carlos relay his flakey message to her. She then decided to ask Carlos if she could borrow the keys to his truck. Carlos, almost squirming from the agitated tone in her voice, handed her his keys and gently reminded her that Rad didn't like Sally that way.

Alexis frowned briefly before chuckling under her breath. Rad is dense, so Sally can't sink her manicured, rose-colored nails into the brick wall that is Rad's mind. She left in Carlos's electric-powered, copper-orange truck. She was glad that she decided against dressing in her usual white capris and red blouse. She chose to wear an orange jumpsuit that she uses whenever she rode dirt bikes with the boys.

Oh how she wishes that she was riding dirt bikes with the boys instead! Her wet bangs cling to her face like the mud beneath her shoes. Another crash of thunder brings violet lightning to her eyes. She to glance behind her shoulder; she hopes that the naked "man" is gone or maybe some hallucination brought on by her astraphobia.

Before she stumbled upon the "man", she was admiring the work that Carlos and Rad contributed to the artificial canyon. The canyon was one of the many stepping stones around the country that will eventually lead to the goal of terraforming Mars. Originally, it was supposed to be the moon, but the United Nations ruled against it because how close a weapon could be launched from there. Alexis found their fear warranted and was grateful for their paranoia because she hopes to be the Ambassador to Mars for the red planet seemed….like an untainted future.

Rad, Carlos, and a bunch of other nameless and faceless scientists spent four years building the canyon and replicating an environment that plants and animals could live in. They were able to create a habitable environment out of a former cesspool of human waste and garbage. To her, the canyon matched the prestige of its natural predecessors at a smaller scale. It was russet-brown with splashes of corn-yellow like a wheat field at sundown. She was astounded by the result of four years of hard work that she was unprepared what she would find at the heart of the artificial canyon.

At first, she thought she came across a naked man who got stoned nearby and somehow wander into the canyon. She could only see him from behind. The man was tan like a brown cow with short, curly blonde hair that reminded her of an unhappy, vampire girl that cut her hair short. He was short, nearly as short as her, and somewhat muscular like he was on the track team. She was about to call out to the man, to ask if needed a ride somewhere, but then she saw him lift his arms and her blue-green eyes widen at his "hands". Those "hands" were like giant and sharp stingers of bees with bits of flesh attached at the wrist.

_**BLAM!**_

Blue lightning shot from those stingers and blew up a young beehive. She foolishly took a few steps forward because she thought she might be in some sort of strange dream. Her footsteps must've alerted the "man" because he turned around and aimed his stingers at her. His eyes were as bright as the blue lightning from his stingers. For a split second, she thought the man could've been Indian, but the hair and eye color dissuaded her from that assumption. She took a step back, which made the "man" look down into a puddle.

Then, like a low crackle of thunder, he looked back up at her. His stingers changed into hands as dark as his skin. He looked scared like he hurt her even though he never even touched her. She stopped shaking at his pained expression because he looked lost like he knew that he didn't belong on this world. He walked to her, close enough where even her choked whispers could be heard.

"My name is Alexis, who are you?" She asked him. His eyes dim like lightbulbs in a power outage. He didn't understand a word she said. It hit her that he might only speak some weird alien language like in well-written, sci-fi shows.

"Honey." Or maybe he actually knows English. Or at least that one word. His voice sounded like smoldering gravel as though he's been drinking hot metals from a star. Then, an angry thunder resounded and consumed Alexis's ears. She screamed and ran back to the truck for shelter from the oncoming storm.

Now, she glances behind her shoulder and sees the "man" running after her. She knows that if she makes it to the truck then she could just drive away from the naked "man". Hastily, she takes out the car keys and put them inside the lock; she's well aware that every second it takes for her to open door gives the "man" enough time to catch her. If she had her moped, she would've been gone in a nanosecond.

"HONEY!" Like in a shitty horror movie, the keys fall from Alexis's hands. She turns around with a petrified expression plastered on her pale, wet face. The "man" is only an arm-length away from her. She expects that she'll end up like the beehive in five seconds. Burnt beyond recognition.

"Honey…." He grimaces and clutches his belly like a hungry preschooler to his teacher. Her fear dissipates at his gesture. She realizes that "honey" actually means "hungry". He's just hungry and naked. She could almost laugh if the circumstances weren't so surreal.

"Just wait a second, I'll get you some food." Alexis said this while making gestures with her hands. He understands and remains rooted to the mud like a well-trained pet waiting for a treat. Alexis goes down and picks up the muddied keys. She finally unlocks the door and leans to the passenger side compartment. She unlatches it and grabs a snack from Carlos's food stash. The snack is "Honey Buns" which is like a cinnamon bun glazed with honey and an extra serving of diabetes. She tears open the plastic bag and hands a bun to the "man". He cautiously takes a bite of it before wolfing the whole bun down. She hands him the other and watches as his eyes become lit with happiness.

"Honey." He purrs happily like the engine in a Hybrid and eats again. Alexis realizes that the "man" might be from outer space like those Transformers in Detroit. He's probably not related to the Transformers, but she's not a xenobiologist. Carlos might be able to help the "man" or figure out what exactly the "man" is; he's an aspiring biochemist, so he could come up with some theories. Also, Rad could analyze the "man" to check if he's made out of some weird alien technology; he's studying Aerospace engineering, so he might know how the stingers come from the "man's" hands.

"Follow me, please." She gently asked. She points to the car, but the "man" is far too busy licking his sticky, honey-scented hands. She goes into the car and grabs more "Honey Buns" and holds them up to the "man". He reaches out for the buns, but Alexis pulls back and leads him to the passenger side. Once there, she tosses the buns inside and the "man" jumps inside. She closes the door and quickly goes to the driver side. She closes her door and starts up the car. He is eating obliviously like the most trusting child in the world. She hopes that she can help him. Or at least find him a decent pair of pants.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Bumblebee's voice has been altered, which will be important to note farther down the story. I would say his human voice would probably sound like Hot Shot from the English version of _Transformers: Armada_. Also, the humans mentioned in the chapter are also from _Transformers: Armada_ and will have a critical role of developing this reborn Bumblebee. Plus, I get to write about one of my favorite humans in the _Transformers_ franchise, which is Alexis.


	5. Sari: Pretty Much Dead Already

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Four

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The World of Midnight from Black Lagoon

* * *

Sari wishes she was dead. She wishes that her heart, or is it spark now since she's half robot, would explode in her chest. She has just vaporized her friend. Her first, real friend. Her friend that wanted nothing more than to help her. His good will is paid back with an exploding stab to his spark. Bumblebee is gone. Nothing is left of him. Sari killed him. Sari killed her best friend.

Her eyes, as blue and bright as Bumblebee's were, are filling with tears. Her cries do not stop her programmed destruction of everything in her path. She doesn't really fathom how long she's been destroying things since Bumblebee's death. Years, weeks, days, minutes, time doesn't really matter to her. Her inner mantra repeats in her mind like a time loop: _"I killed him. I killed him. Bumblebee's dead. I killed him." _

Eventually, and quite cruelly, she holds back her tears. She doesn't deserve to cry after what she did to Bumblebee. She deserves to feel absolutely nothing. She's killed her friend and cannot stop herself from destroying everything she touches. She hates herself. She hates herself more than she hates the Decepticons. Perhaps by divine intervention, she sees Ratchet points his EMP generator at her. He looks afraid like he'll hurt her. She deserves the pain.

"Please kill me." She uttered like a girl who watched everyone she loves slaughtered before her eyes. Ratchet sheds a tear before unleashing the blast. It hurts, which almost makes her happy, but she refuses to feel ever again. Her emotions are dead like Bumblebee. She feels nothing.

* * *

To her dis-oh wait she doesn't allow herself to feel anything anymore. Her sluggish eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. The room has dull metal walls and is bathed in orange light from the computer monitors. She can tell that she is on top of an orange, metal bed that is reserved for the gigantic Autobots. There's a pillow underneath her head to prevent her neck from aching and a blanket on top of her to prevent her from getting cold. The Autobots have always been thoughtful like that; she doesn't deserve their kindness.

"Sari? I'm so glad that you're awake." _I'm not_, Sari mutely replied to herself. Ratchet isn't there, which is odd since as a medic it is his duty to watch over his patients. _I'm just not worth it_, Sari thought. She could cry, but she doesn't.

"Ratchet and the others….are fighting something right now. It looks like a robot titan." Professor Sumdac explained when he saw his daughter glancing around the room for the Autobots. Perhaps, Omega Supreme came back, which means someone is controlling the poor Autobot giant. She has a feel-an idea that it was Megatron and Starscream. They're the only Decepticons smart enough to hack the gentle giant. Poor Ratchet.

"What happened?" If there is a God, please let Bumblebee be alive. Let it all be some nightmare. She'll feel again if Bumblebee is alive. She'll cry tears of joy for his life.

"…..Sari, it's not your fault. The Key made you do…..that. Do not blame yourself." Nope. No miraculous salvation for saintly Bumblebee. Nope. No youngling to be bored by Prowl's silence or irritate Ratchet. Nope. No rebel to talk back to Optimus. Nope. No best friend to play videogames with. Nope.

"Where's the Key?" She doesn't blame the Key for her actions. The Key's function is to improve machines like repair Bulkhead when his shoulder got busted up. Or turn an eight-year-old techno-organic into a sixteen-year-old killing machine. It was her choice to upgrade herself when Ratchet strictly warned her to take things slow. She should've taken things slow like he said.

"Ratchet has it in case one of them gets severely injured." Sari hopes-oh wait, hope is an emotion. Quite a powerful one at that. She can't allow herself to feel anything anymore. It is her punishment because no one else will punish her. The Key's power is most likely gone; her constant upgrades required lots of energy.

"I'm going back to sleep, dad." She doesn't wait for her dad's comforting reply. She doesn't want to hear his words of reassurance. No matter what he or the Autobots claim, she knows in her empty heart that she was the one who killed Bumblebee. She stabbed him in the front and he died like a true martyr. If she never wakes up from her slumber, then there is a God.

* * *

She is dreaming her first dream in her upgraded form. The stars are the only light in the inky darkness. She is in a maze of green crystals; she can see her two reflections of herself. She can see her form with the robot helmet that protects her fragile flesh and makes her eyes look even brighter. The other reflection shows her form with the flesh exposed and her red pigtails free from the yellow-metal constraints. She doesn't like either reflection.

"_Sari."_ She hears Bumblebee's voice. She runs through the maze of crystals to find his voice. Pieces of her flesh gets cut off from the crystals, revealing her black and blue circuitry. She doesn't care; she's going to see Bumblebee again!

"_Sari." _She is close to Bumblebee. She can hear the sound of his voice from a foot away from her. By this time, half of her skin is gone. Her exoskeleton glows like a moon in the ocean.

"_Sari."_ Bumblebee's voice comes from a man. This man has moon-white skin and red eyes with black hair. His face and nose are sharp enough to make the Wicked Witch of the West look like Glinda the Good Witch. His feet and hands are a bloodied purple like the Decepticon symbol.

"_Sari."_ She nearly screams and runs to him. Bumblebee must be a human now! She turned him into this! He didn't die; he's just been altered. He's alive! She's so hap-

* * *

Sari jolts back into reality at the sound of loud knocking. She looks around to see that her dad isn't here. She concludes that something must've happened with the Autobots and he went to check on them. It must be nighttime because the lights are so much brighter than usual. Ratchet's equipment casts silhouettes that are almost the size of the Autobots. The knocking persists very much like the memory of her dream.

She latches onto the idea that her dream is a vision because dreams aren't that lasting. She jumps off the bed and runs to the door. She opens the door and sees the man from her vision. The man is naked like and his feet and hands are practically bloodied purple like in the vision. She knows that she is smiling at the trembling man. She sees the man's lips move and knows that Bumblebee's v-

"Please, I'm afraid." Her happiness dies at the sound of his voice. His voice isn't anywhere close to Bumblebee's energetic and high-pitched voice. This man's voice sounds like volcanic ash being funneled into a garbage disposal. She could almost cry, but her vow of being emotionless pops into her head. No more tears for her ever again.

The man is still trembling, but his red eyes look away from her. He knows that he isn't the person that she was hoping to see again. He is ashamed of himself. She would pity him if she allowed herself to feel. She grabs one of his skeletal hands and brusquely yank him inside. He's hurt and she could at least redress his wounds. Maybe find something for him to wear.

"Sorry." Sari does not look at the man. She chooses to walk away and grab the first aid kit in Ratchet's room. She acknowledges that her vision did come true, but not in the way she hoped for. Ironically, "Sari" was actually "Sorry" which reminds her of how Bumblebee was confused by her name when they first met. A cry chokes her throat, but she swallows her tears down. She's done with emotions.

"There is no God." She stated without a trace of despair or fury in her voice. Her emotions are as dead as Bumblebee. And she's certain they will never return like Bumblebee.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Sari is not going to recover emotionally anytime soon. So be prepared to deal with Sari being...like this for the most part. Poor Skywarp, he didn't know about Sari's "vision". Also, Skywarp's voice has also been altered like Bumblebee's, which is why Sari and everyone else won't recognize him. He now sounds like Starscream from the English version of _Transformers: Armada_ which will be referenced throughout the story.

The reason why I changed Skywarp's voice is because I don't want to hear Tom Kenny's voice in my head. Yeah, I know the man also voices Simon Petrikov/Ice King, which might be his best work yet, but I hate his Starscream. I don't hate his portrayal, rather, he portrays all of the annoyingness and whininess of Starscream perfectly. If his goal was to further my hatred towards Animated Starscream, he succeeded. I hate Animated Starscream and every other Starscream for not being Armada Starscream.


	6. Prowl: The Art of War

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Five

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- All Things Beautiful by Nick Cave &amp; Warren Ellis

* * *

He failed. He failed Omega Supreme. He failed Ratchet. Worst of all, he failed Sari. Now, she'll have to be used to stop Omega Supreme. There's no way she's mentally or even emotionally prepared to let loose her powers again. That chilling plea for death that she gave to Ratchet still rings in his audios. But then the Starscream-controlled Omega Supreme pauses for a second, Prowl, Optimus, and Bulkhead try their best to get the hatch open again. However, the hatch is sealed too tight. Again, Prowl feels embittered.

"_Listen up, Omega, it's me, Ratchet." _Ratchet appears on the shore without Sari, but he's able to bring Omega Supreme back for just a moment. Prowl is very glad that Ratchet chooses to disobey Optimus's orders. However, he sincerely doubts that Omega Supreme will be in control for long.

"_That's it. Stay with me, soldier."_ Prowl can see a fizzle of Starscream's image trying to regain control. Omega Supreme is barely holding on.

"_Starscream's too powerful. Please, shut me down. I want to sleep again."_ Ratchet has out his EMP and is shaking. Prowl wishes he didn't have to use it, but he might have to. If only to save Detroit and Cybertron.

"_I already had to use this thing once today when I didn't want to. Don't make me use it again."_ Ratchet shakes his head vigorously like he's trying to block out Omega Supreme's pleas. Like he wanted to do with Sari's.

"_We do what we must even if it sometimes doesn't make sense."_ And those are Omega Supreme's last words before Starscream finally regains control. And Ratchet finally uses his EMP blast, but it does nothing to the Autobot behemoth. Shockingly, Starscream transforms Omega Supreme into his ship form and begins to fly off, but Optimus uses his grapple to attach himself to the ship. _What can we do now? _Prowl wonders.

"Wait, I still have the homing beacon generator. I don't have the part that lets you warp randomly, but I can hotwire this thing to be something similar to that. At least, it should prevent Starscream and Megatron from reaching Cybertron." Quickly, Bulkhead takes out the homing beacon generator and twists up the wiring and controls. Prowl knows that Bulkhead can do this, but now it just needs to reach Optimus.

"I'll use my thrusters at maximum power to get it to Optimus." Actually, Prowl is going to have to push his thrusters beyond its limits to reach Optimus at this rate. Immediately, Bulkhead tosses Prowl the homing beacon generator, and Prowl then uses his thrusters to get close to Optimus to toss the beacon at him. Luckily, Optimus catches it and then plants it in a crack and then jumps off. There's a blast of smoke before a slash of warp energy surrounds the ship like a net; Omega Supreme is gone, and hopefully unable to reach Cybertron. Prowl's thrusters then finally die; now, he and Optimus are falling to the ground. _This is going to hurt_. Prowl and Optimus think together.

"I've got you!" Bulkhead catches Prowl, while Ratchet magnetizes Optimus into a safe landing. Although, he lands with an oomph.

"_Someday, I really have to learn how to fly." _Briefly, they all smile at Optimus's remark. They all wait for that snarky joke or that excited laugh of relief Bumblebee usually gives. And then, they realize that Bumblebee isn't here anymore. He's gone, vaporized accidently by Sari. The hyper, talkative youngling will no longer demand attention or pester them for some entertainment. Bumblebee's spark has gone to The Well of All Sparks, and he's never coming back.

"We better help clean up the city. The Headmaster unit and the Decepticons left behind destruction in their wake." Prowl is grateful for Optimus's order because he's not exactly in the mood to deal with his grief. Surprisingly, Bulkhead isn't crying and is already heading into the city. Prowl follows suit and sees that Ratchet is the last one to follow them; the old medic wants to cry but can't bring himself to right now. And maybe, he never will.

* * *

They come back to the base far later than they should have. It is not because the clean-up took much of their time, although Captain Fanzone's complaining didn't help, but they just didn't want to go back and face Sari. By now, Sari should be awake and remembering Bumblebee's last moments. She's probably crying, been crying for megacycles. Prowl wants to meditate under his tree and reflect on his time with Bumblebee. His time with the scout wasn't exactly pleasant all the time, but it wasn't boring. And above all, Bumblebee didn't deserve such a cruel, agonizing death dealt by his dear friend.

"Uh, Prowl, has there always been paint stains on the ground?" Bulkhead comments as he transforms and walks around in the courtyard. He is the first one to arrive to the base with Prowl following closely behind him. Optimus and Ratchet are only a couple of cycles away from getting here.

"No, I believe this is what the humans call _blood_." Prowl crouches down and touches the blood. He has seen blood before when he came across an owl ripping apart a baby crow about a deca cycle ago. He saw the same reddish liquid staining the grass that is right now staining the gravel pit surrounded by yellow road blocks. However, he notices that the blood is shaped like footprints like the kind humans leave behind when they walk across sandy beaches.

"What's _blood _doing here?" Bulkhead asks and scratches his jaw, trying to figure out why anyone would leave bloody footprints here. Prowl's spark seizes up for a nanoklik and he sprints to the warehouse's door. It is quite possible that an unassuming citizen got hurt by one of the shots that Megatron fired around here. That citizen probably dragged himself or herself here for protection from further harm.

Prowl pushes up the garage door and sees a stranger on the couch in the living room, the same couch where Bumblebee and Sari used to play their obnoxiously loud videogames. From the back, the stranger is shaking like Sari when she's cold. The stranger has an unruly mass of black hair that reaches his pointy, boney shoulders. Prowl walks as quietly as he can to get a better look at the stranger. He then sees a human medical kit (that Ratchet keeps in his room in case Sari got hurt) spread out on the couch. He also sees Sari, busy wrapping up the stranger's feet with the white bandages, kneeling before the stranger.

"Sari." Prowl tries to get Sari's attention, but she doesn't look up. Immediately, the stranger whips his head around and trembles even harder than before. Prowl is reminded of that dead baby crow. The stranger's bloodstain-red eyes are wide with fear like the same expression in the baby crow's beady eyes, except the fear is not permanently stained with death. The stranger's skin is pale like the Earth moon but missing craters or even blemishes. The stranger has a sharp, long nose that looks similar to the baby crow's beak. For a nanoklik, Prowl almost wonders if the dead baby crow was reborn into a human for the cruelty of his violent death.

"I-I-was hurt; she's helping me. P-Please, don't hurt me!" Prowl's audio barely picks up the broken whispering of the stranger. The stranger's voice is soft but sounds so different than most organics here. Like he's spent a lifetime inhaling smoke. Sari finally stands up and closes the medical kit.

"Don't know who he is or where he's from, and I don't care. He can have my room here. I'll come tomorrow morning to drop off some clothes for him and some money. I'm going home." Sari says emotionlessly like she's a droid and walks off before Prowl can say anything. Before he can even offer her some advice on grief. He hears Bulkhead trying to get Sari's attention and follows after her. _Most likely, to try and comfort her, but it appears she doesn't want it. _Prowl reflects mutely.

"And you are?" Prowl asks the stranger who is eyeing Sari's retreating form like he wants to beg her to come back. _He's afraid of me because he has never seen Cybertronians, let alone Autobots, before. At least, he isn't screaming. _Prowl almost whispers a prayer to Primus for that small consolation.

"I-I'm….I'm…..I'm Sky." The stranger stutters out like he has a malfunction in his processor. Prowl relaxes his faceplates in hopes that Sky will stop trembling. He also softens his voice processor, making himself sound as gentle as a summertime breeze.

"I'm Prowl. I'm not going to hurt you; I swear on my spark. Sky, I don't think you should walk since your feet are hurt. I'll carry you to Sari-your room if you let me." Sky takes a deep breath and lets it out to calm himself. He stops shaking.

"T-That would be fine." Prowl bends down and picks up Sky like he is one of those baby birds that need to be put back in his nest. He's not as light as a baby bird, but he feels just as fragile as one. He sees that Sky is trembling again but not of fear. Sky only has on a pink blanket, which looks like the same one from Sari's room, wrapped around his lower half like a skirt that females like to wear on this planet.

"I'm sorry that I'm cold; it's cold outside. But your room will be warm." Prowl makes a mental note to turn up the heat in Sari-Sky's room. It is dark inside Sky's room, but Prowl doesn't flip the switch to turn the lights on because he can see in the dark.

"I-It's so dark." Sky whimpers. Prowl takes Sky to the bed and places him there, and then reaches over to the pink lamp on the right nightstand and turns it on.

"There, I hope that's better. Is this enough light for you? I can turn on the other one." Sky shifts himself on the bed and buries himself under the comforter. He briefly smiles and turns his head to the light.

"Y-Yes…t-thank you….Prowl." Prowl feels a smile flicker across his faceplates. He leaves the room and closes down the door quietly. He looks across to see Bumblebee's room. Sari chose this room specifically, not just because it was the only vacant room left, but because it was right across from Bumblebee's. She would sometimes get up early to play with Bumblebee. Now, she'll never get to play with him again.

Prowl does not go inside Bumblebee's room. He will not invade the youngling's privacy, even in death. Instead, he heads back to the living room to retrieve the medical kit. He'll put it in his own room in case Sky needs it. His room is right next to Sky's, and he can hear if the human is in trouble. He won't tell Optimus, Ratchet, or Bulkhead about Sky until the morning. They have enough on their processors, and so does he. He needs to recharge. Hopefully, peacefully.

* * *

"_Mmmmmmm." _Prowl's optics flicker on when he hears a moan in Sky's room. He goes over to the wall and puts his audio against it. He has heard moans before when Sari was living here. Bumblebee would actually wake up from his deep recharge and go check on Sari. Apparently, Sari suffered from nightmares of not ever seeing her father again from what Bumblebee told him. It is quite possible that Sky is just having a nightmare and he needs someone to soothe him.

"Too much, too much….." He hears Sky taking in a deep breath like he's trying to calm himself. Instead of letting go his breath, he begins to cry softly. Prowl almost leaves his room to go comfort Sky like Bumblebee would for Sari.

"I'm okay…I'm okay." Prowl is reassured by Sky's calmer assurances. He hears no more shaky breathing or muffled cries from Sky. He goes back to recharge and hopes that Sky doesn't suffer anymore nightmares.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **I bet all of my readers believed that this story was dead because I haven't updated it in almost a year. Well, I have school to worry about and I was waiting to get the _AllSpark Almanac _and _Transformers: Animated the Complete Series _for Christmas to inspire me to write again. I will say that the _AllSpark Almanac _is a wonderful, inspiring read while also destroying what I planned out for the story. Considering how I had several theories that I was going to employ in the story that have been effectively nuked by the book, I decided that since this story is pretty much an alternative universe after the "Transwarped" episodes, so I can actually go with what I planned originally. However, now I get to use some more of the interesting elements that the book has to offer. Also, it finally gave me a decent Cybertronian Time Table that I will only post once here:

Nanoklik: A second.

Cycle: Equal to 100 nanoklicks. About 1.5 minutes.

Megacycle: Equal to 100 cycles. About 2.6 hours.

Solar cycle: Equal to 10 megacycles. About a day.

Deca-cycle: Equal to 10 solar cycles. About ten days.

Orbital cycle: Equal to 32 solar cycles. About a month.

Stellar cycle: Equal to 320 solar cycles. About a year.

So if you get confused by certain terms dealing with time, look it up in either the book, here, or by yourself. Next chapter, I get to employ some of the fun terms I found in the book about techno-organics, or at least about what Bumblebee is now in this story.


	7. Rad: Knowledge

Canyons of Green Crystals Chapter Six

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Local Honey by Al Riggs

* * *

Bradley "Rad" White is not really having a great day. It's not horrible, but it's not that great. Lately, he's been having these sort of days, mostly due to Sally, Dr. Jones's daughter. Sally Jones is a very caring girl when it comes to her family, but she's also very brash and doesn't seem to know what the word _emergency _even means. Lately, she's been calling him with the excuse that Dr. Jones needs him in the lab ASAP, but, whenever he gets there, it's just Sally wanting to spend time with him.

Rad cannot simply refuse Sally because for all he knows Dr. Jones actually does need him in the lab; Dr. Jones likes to let his children, Kicker and Sally, call in his assistants for him because he has hands (sometimes literally) tied with a project. Rad wishes that Kicker was the one who makes the calls, but he's usually too busy researching with Misha. Rad has of course complained to Dr. Jones about his daughter's behavior, but Dr. Jones didn't seem to listen and returned to whatever project he was working on. So Rad simply has to endure this until Sally loses interest in him. Which he hopes is very soon.

Now, he's driving to Carlos's apartment because of the call he got from Alexis. When he received the call, he thought he was going to be chewed out by her for being fooled by Sally again; instead, she was pretty much hysterical and talking about bring a guy who looks human but really isn't back to Carlos's apartment for him to be examined by Carlos. And she wanted Rad to come along to also examine the strange guy.

In all honesty, he's kind of angry with Alexis. She's the one always chewing him and Carlos out for not having commonsense, but then she pretty much brings a naked guy who can shoot lightning from these stingers that come out of his hands to Carlos's place instead of the lab. Granted, Rad feels like she might be exaggerating her story, but then again there have been news reports of these giant robots called "Transformers" fucking up Detroit for a while now. _It might be possible that the guy is connected with the Transformers somehow; or he could be some other alien being from the stars! _Rad is also kind of excited at that prospect.

* * *

Carlos lives in an apartment solely because he's allowed to play his music as loud as he wants to and he doesn't get chewed out for leaving his skateboard in the middle of the living room. Also, his apartment complex is about five blocks from the university, so he can skateboard there when he doesn't feel like driving. Or if Alexis is borrowing his hybrid truck again.

Carlos's apartment complex is old but the rent isn't exorbitantly high. It's basically a four-story building made of brick and wood badly overdue for a fresh coat of paint. Rad parks his hybrid motorcycle and sprints up three flights of stairs to reach Carlos's apartment. He knocks on the door as loudly as he can and it's immediately opened by Alexis. She's wearing the orange jumpsuit they usually wear when they ride dirt bikes together. She isn't frowning at him, but she isn't smiling either. _She's still ticked off that I had to cancel our date_. He signs inwardly.

"Rad, get in here!" Carlos calls from behind Alexis; she finally stands aside and lets Rad inside. Carlos's living room is still the same mess of skateboard parts, laundry that needs to be put away, and plants that probably deserve to be in a greenhouse instead of taking up a graduate student's living room. He sees Carlos sitting on his raggedy, thread-bare sofa with the strange guy that Alexis was talking about.

The strange guy is shorter than Carlos, but pretty much everyone's short to the 6'4 biochemist-graduate-student; the strange guy is probably about 5'7 which only makes him an inch taller than Alexis. To be honest, Rad thought Carlos had curly hair, but this strange guy's hair is even curlier than his; it's almost like looking at a mass of sand-yellow snail shells. His eyes are glowing like a blue neon sign in a nightclub, but there's a slight tilt to them like he's probably part Indian or something. His scan is tan, not as tan as Carlos's, but tan enough to indicate that this guy likes to spend his days out in the sun. He's got a surfer's build to him, muscular but not too muscular. He's wearing one of Carlos's _My Little Pony _boxer-briefs with Dr. Whooves all over it along while sporting a black tank top. The strange guy is munching on a honey-drizzled muffin.

"You couldn't give him some pants or something?" Rad jokingly asked Carlos. Carlos looks up from his laptop for a minute and grins sheepishly.

"None of them fit him; he's too short." Briefly, the strange guy looks at Carlos like he's about to make retort. But then he returns to eating his muffin. Alexis clears her throat to get the boys' attention.

"Okay, I swear he's able to turn his hands into these stinger things that shoot lightning; I just don't know how to get him to do that. Rad, can you get him to do it? Please!" Rad looks at the strange guy again; he looks human. Sure, he's a bit too concentrated on the honey-drizzled muffin, but he still looks human. However, Alexis wouldn't make-up some crazy lie for nothing.

"So Alexis said you were going to examine him; what are the results?" Carlos's attention is again pulled away from laptop; this time he has a more serious expression on his face.

"I don't really have the necessary equipment to run thorough tests, like I told Alexis before, but I did try to take a skin sample from him, so I could run it in the lab later. Here's the thing when I was scrapping his nails; some of the skin under his nail came off and reveal some black metal thing, but then it became skin again like within a second. He might be some kind of android, but even Sumdac has yet to make one look this human. I tried speaking him in like every language I knew to get him to get those stinger-hands like Alexis described and I got nothing." The strange guy looks up again when Carlos uttered _Sumdac_ but then returns to his muffin. _Is it possible that he's a secret project of Sumdac? _Rad wonders.

"Well, that's something. I don't really know what I can do since I don't know much about _robotics _since I'm studying _aerospace engineering_, but I'll try…..something." Actually, Rad actually has to study robotics and programming in order to operate most of the equipment in Dr. Jones's lab, but he's not exactly a genius like Professor Isaac Sumdac. He also knows that he's not the best student in his field of study, but he does work extremely hard. However, like Carlos, he does not have the necessary equipment on him to get the stranger to pull out his stingers.

"Quick question, does this guy have a name?" Rad asked Alexis. She makes her usual, deep-in-thought "hmm" sound before answering.

"Well, he can say _honey_ and that's about it. I don't think that's his name though." Rad doesn't exactly feel comfortable calling the stranger _Honey_, so he'll just let the stranger be unnamed. He goes to gently grab the stranger's left hand, the one not holding the muffin, and examines it. The stranger doesn't look away from his muffin nor does he utter a word or growl in protest. Rad feels the hand's fingers, palm, and even wrist for a bump or maybe some sort of hidden button to activate the stinger. The stranger's hand feels smooth but thrumming with static electricity like a machine; however, Rad cannot find anything different about the hand that seems like his own. _Maybe, I should get a knife and stab his hand; the stingers might come out in self-defense. But that could hurt him, and who knows, he might blow me up like that beehive! _Rad worries about the silent stranger's unpredictable mind.

"Hey, Carlos, how did this guy react to his fingers being scraped?" To Rad, the stranger seems harmless and maybe a bit too obsessed with his honey-covered muffin. Carlos stops typing on his laptop and puts it on his messy coffee table decorated with skateboard parts.

"Well, he did nothing to me. It's like he couldn't feel it and didn't show much emotion, but then I gave him the muffin and he just sort of smiled at me. Like I passed a test. Dude, I think he only cares about being fed; I mean I haven't seen him try to drink anything or go to the bathroom yet." _Is it possible that he recycles the energy in food so well that nothing turns into waste? I would need to cut him open or at least take him to the lab to run some tests! _Rad really doesn't know what else he can do.

"Maybe, we should take him to Dr. Jones; he might not be Sumdac, but he probably has some idea what the stranger could be. Plus, we can run all sorts of tests on him." For a second, Rad sees Alexis's lips purse into a frown. She does not really like Dr. Jones simply because of his neglectful (in the sense that he's not exactly concerned about his children's safety) treatment of Kicker and to an extent Sally; also, she doesn't like how Dr. Jones just never reprimands his daughter's inappropriate, and inconvenient, behavior with Rad. She also does not care for Sally.

"Look, Carlos and I, can only do so much and we need equipment to run tests. I know Dr. Jones seems…..eccentric…but he can help us and the stranger. Who knows maybe the stranger is some sort of government experiment—uh, Carlos, you might need to get your laptop back." The stranger has finished off his muffin and immediately snatches Carlos's laptop from the table, knocking off some of the skateboard's wheels in the process. Carlos is about to take his laptop back, but then the stranger's hands change. They do not change into the stingers that Alexis told them about, but rather his fingers extend and show off the black skeletal metal underneath his skin thrumming with bright-blue circuits.

"I only thought keyboard-interface configuration was just a _Ghost in the Shell_ thing!" Carlos is the only one able out of their group to comment. Alexis and Rad are just shocked by how the stranger is feeling the laptop with his strange fingers. They see a blue glow bathing the laptop and the stranger's eyes glow like the laptop. His mouth moves wordlessly and quickly like a speedster talking with another speedster.

"I wonder who Tima is trying to find." Again, Carlos is the only one not completely in shock to comment. Probably because he's more concerned for the safety of his precious laptop and also because this seems like reality has broken or something. The glowing ends and the stranger's fingers transform back into regular fingers of regular hands. The stranger then sharply turns to gaze at the humans slightly coming out of their shock.

"The Wired has taught me all it can teach me." Now, Carlos is finally rendered as speechless as Rad and Alexis. None of them expected a coherent sentence to be uttered from the stranger.

"You want to see my 'stingers' again; I shall grant your wish." The stranger puts the laptop back on the coffee table. He stands up and walks about a foot away from the couch; his hands then transform into curvaceous, black metal things that can only be described as stingers. The humans see the stingers flickering with blue electricity as though he's going to discharge them, but he then decides not to. The stingers retract and transform back into normal hands.

"I do not wish to set your home on fire, Carlos. I also do not wish to frighten you again, Alexis. And Rad, I do not wish to meet Dr. Jones right now." Almost all of them were about to ask, "How do you know our names?" but then they realize that the stranger actually was listening to them talk as evident by him showing off his stingers.

"Uh…..what are you?" Rad blurts out clumsily. The stranger's eyes briefly flick upwards like this is his way of thinking deeply. He then stares into Rad's sapphire-colored eyes.

"I am not completely organic, but I do need food to survive like you organics. However, I am not a _robot _because of my organic components. I believe _techno-organic _would be the best term to describe me since that word means something that has both machinery and living tissues. I was 'born' like this, so I cannot be considered a cyborg." For the group of humans, they vaguely recall the term _techno-organic _from an old _X-Men _cartoon they used to watch as children. However, _virus _was attached to that term and said virus killed a lot of mutants. They look at the stranger; he doesn't look sickly or malformed like the mutants suffering from the virus. He looks like a part Indian guy with weird, bright eyes.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked next. Again, the stranger's eyes flick upwards like he's searching for the answer in his mind. Like Rad, he stares into Alexis's emerald eyes.

"By that, I know you are asking what my name is. Let's see, considering how I have stingers, I could be called _Wasp_, but I utterly loathe that name for some reason…I could obviously be called _Stinger_, but it seems to be better used as an alter-ego than an actual name. I could be called _Honeybee_ for I love honey, but the name is demeaning. I choose _Bumblebee _because the insect has stingers like me and they also make honey." The way Bumblebee says _Bumblebee _seems like he's drinking ambrosia; his face is flushed with excitement and his lips are curling into a happy grin.

"Are you with the Transformers?" This time Bumblebee doesn't flick his eyes upwards, but he does look Carlos into his cacao eyes.

"No, I am not from the same place they are from. I am from….a place with canyons of green crystals…." Carlos and Rad raises their eyebrows. Neither of them know any place on Earth with _canyons of green crystals_. But then again, it's just another confirmation to them that Bumblebee is not human and not from Earth. He's from outer space like the Transformers.

"How are you going to get back to that place?" Alexis asked; she's not a future rocket ship builder like Rad or a future terraformer like Carlos (granted he's only minoring in astrobiology). However, she is rather curious in meeting aliens; maybe being an Earth ambassador since there's clearly life on other planets. _And maybe I can be president of Earth one day! _Alexis thinks ambitiously.

"I do not know. However, I do know that I am still hungry; also, I may need something to drink. Preferably, something with honey." Then, the group of humans burst out laughing. They just met an alien lifeform that pretty much admitted not being from Earth, and said alien lifeform just wants more honey. _And from then on, their lives were irreparably tied to the AllSpark. _

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Okay, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos are from _Transformers: Armada_ which is my second favorite Transformers show of all time; they also happen to be the only trio, I'm not counting Fred or Billy, of humans that I like. Also, in _The Complete_ _AllSpark Almanac_, it is mentioned that in the_ Transformers: Animated _universe, "Alexis Thi Dang of Aurex 802.23 Alphawon the Whig primary on a platform of a stronger Earth/Cybertron alliance, prepares to run for president of the United States." She's the only one of her cohorts to be incorporated in the _Transformers: Animated _universe. Which is funny because in _Armada_, Rad said she would probably be the president of the United States one day. I also referenced Misha, Kicker, and Sally who appear in _Transformers: Energon_, but, here's the thing, I have never watched that show. In fact, I refuse to watch the last two series of the _Unicron Trilogy_ solely because I didn't think _Armada_ needed a sequel or sequels; it had an awesome ending and I did not want more. However, I will borrow some characters, probably humans, to fill in roles that I have need of them. I also made some references to _Ghost in the Shell_, _Metropolis_, and _Serial Experiments Lain_.

Now, Bumblebee is a techno-organic which is what Sari also happens to be. Coincidence? No, no it's not. Considering how a part of Sari, which was her Master Blade, was in Bumblebee when he "died" and was then reborn; his new body is configured to be like Sari's, except with some difference that will be brought up later. Also, if you've seen _Transformers: Armada_ and didn't like Alexis, Rad, or Carlos, then you might want to quit reading this story now because those three are going to be part of Bumblebee's story for a while. Hopefully, I'll update sooner than a year from now….Primus willing.


End file.
